marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Freyja Freyrdottir (Earth-616)
/ Freyja Freyrdottir | RealNameRef = | CurrentAlias = All-Mother Freyja | CurrentAliasRef = | Aliases = Frig, Frijja, Fricka, Freda Barker, Freya, Queen Mother, Freyja All-Slave | Identity = Secret | Affiliation = , , , Gods of Asgard, Vanir; formerly Lost Gods | Relatives = Freyr (father); Odin Borson (husband); Gullveig (sister); Idunn (aunt); Cul, Vili, Ve (brothers-in-law); Balder, Hermod, Tyr (sons); Angela, Laussa (daughters); Thor, Vidar (step-sons); Loki (adopted son); Hoder (nephew); Large extended family via Odin Borson, Loki and others | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Asgard | CharRef = | Gender = Female | Height = 5'11 | Weight = 372 lbs | Eyes = Blue | Hair = White | Hair2 = (formerly blackCategory:Black Hair) | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = Vanir, Asgardian | MaritalStatus = Married | Occupation = All-Mother of Asgard, Queen of Asgard, Queen of the Gods, Norse Goddess of Marriage; former warrior | Education = | Origin = Vanir Goddess | PlaceOfBirth = Presumably Vanaheim | Creators = Stan Lee; Robert Bernstein; Joe Sinnott | First = Journey into Mystery #92 | Last = | HistoryText = Origin Frigga, or Freyja, was the daughter of the Vanir leader Freyr. At some point in the Ragnarök cycles, she seemingly had the role of guardian of Hel. Aesir/Vanir War At some point, Odin Borson, ruler of the Aesir, decided that the Aesir and the Vanir would unite as one tribe, no matter the cost, and imposed an ultimatum. While Freyr conforted his daughter with promises of peace, he went to Surtur and obtained his help against the Aesir, answering to Odin's death with war. Peace After years of war, Odin proposed to marry Freyja, establishing a truce. When they finally married, the Vanir joined with the Aesir to become the Asgardians and Freyja was appointed goddess of marriage. For the Vanir and Aesir to be truly united, an heir originated from the wedlock was to be produced, in the person of Aldrif. Later she gave birth to their firstborn son Tyr. War of Angels When Heven waged war on Asgard, the Queen of Angels kidnapped Frigga's first born daughter Aldrif in an attempt to blackmail Odin into surrendering. He refused, and the Queen seemingly killed Aldrif before fleeing. Following this event, Odin used his powers to cut Heven from the other Nine Realms and Yggdrasil. In retaliation for what the Queen of Angels had done, Frigga sought the Norns to struck a deal with them and cast a curse upon the Angels of Heven. Upon their deaths, their souls would be given to Hela to punish them eternally. Unbeknown to the Asgardians, Aldrif was still alive and was raised as one of the Angels under the name of Angela. Deprived from Aldrif, the Gods thought that no true heir had ever been produced, and the Vanir/Aesir union remained unstable. While Odin dealt with it, Freyja had more trouble, and consequently refused to try again to produce an heir (she stated she hadn't any children of her own, explaining why she had more trouble than Odin to overcome the event). Balder Sometimes later, she gave birth to Balder. An ancient Asgardian prophecy foretold Balder's death would initiate an apocalyptic event called Ragnarök which would herald the death of all Asgardians. However, Odin feared that if Balder were known to be his son it would make him a target and hasten Ragnarök; consequently, Balder was brought up unaware of his royal lineage. Thor and Loki She raised her husband's son Thor, the god of thunder, though he was not her natural son. After the war Asgard and Jotunheim, Odin adopted Loki, son of King Laufey and he asked Freyja to raise him as her own child. Third Host Around 1000 AD, the Council of Godheads confronted the Third Host of the Celestials, who announced they would return in a thousand years to judge if Earth was worthy of existence. While the gods planned to wage war against the Celestials, the Earth goddess Gaea gathered Frigga, Sigyn and goddesses of other pantheons to locate humans across a span of a thousand years and release the latent genetic potential buried within them since the First Host. These superhumans, called the Young Gods, were intended to show the Celestials the greatness humanity could achieve. Modern Day Fourth Host The Young Gods were kept in suspended animation, watched over by Frigga and others. When the Celestials finally returned to judge humanity, Frigga relinquished the Young Gods to Gaea and returned to Asgard. In turn, Gaea offered the Young Gods to the Celestials, satisfying them of Earth’s value. Surtur War During "the Surtur War" against the Fire Demon Surtur, Frigga fled from Asgard with the Asgardian children under her protection. She returned to Asgard after Surtur's defeat, only to find her husband had fallen in battle. They were later reunited when Thor rescued Odin from the Egyptian death god Seth. Lost Gods Odin later attempted to prevent Ragnarok by casting the Asgardians into mortal forms, with no memories of their true lives. Odin became the drunken derelict Wad, and Frigga was cast as his wife Freda Barker. The "Lost Gods" were eventually restored to godhood with their memories. Ragnarök Loki slew Balder with a mistletoe arrow, accomplishing the prophecy of Ragnarok, and leading to the realm's ultimate destruction. Frigga was killed in the following steps of Ragnarok. However, Thor survived and enabled those Asgardians who fell during Ragnarok to return to life, including Frigga. The All-Mother At some point after her return, Frigga formed a triad of goddesses with Gaea and Idunn known as the All-Mother. Following the disaster of The Serpent's attack on Asgard, Odin summoned the All-Mothers to assume control in his absence. When King Loki allied with Hela and resurrected Jormungand to attack Asgardia, the All-Mother sacrificed her own life to banish the Midgard Serpent back to Hel. Freyja then traveled to Valhalla where she informed the fallen that Odin had sounded the Gjallerhorn allowing the heroes of the past to be reborn and return to fight in the new Ragnarök. They battled the forces of Hel until Midgard and the rest of the universe was destroyed by the incursion from Earth-1610. She was resurrected when the Multiverse was brought back, along with her reality and its inhabitants, but with no memories of their temporary demise. Following the loss of Thor's ability to wield Mjolnir, Jane Foster gained the ability to pick up the hammer, and she became the new mysterious Thor. Freyja intervened in Odin's attempts to bring her down using the Destroyer Armor, resulting in her arrest. Not long afterwards, Malekith the Accursed assembled the Dark Council to wage war across the Ten Realms. Freyja sent Loki to infiltrate this alliance under the pretense of having returned to his bad ways. Freyja's trial was interrupted by the new Thor, resulting in a fight against Odin. When an army of Asgardians protesting for Freyja's arrest confronted Odin's forces, Loki stabbed Freyja in the back with a poisoned dagger that sent her into a coma. While Loki was believed a traitor, in reality his actions foiled Malekith's own plans to kill Freyja. Odin took Freyja's body to the chambers of Odinsleep, and remained locked away for months trying to treat her. She woke up miraculously after a speech by Jane Foster opposing Odin stirred something within her. Freyja had already regained her forces when the returned Mangog attacked Asgardia. Loki approached and offered to teleport her to safety, but she refused and berated him for his apparent betrayal despite his explanation. Freyja joined Odin and Odinson's bloody fight against the Mangog, and the three were saved by Thor. As Jane defeated the monster in a battle that cost her the ability to transform into Thor, Freyja and the rest of the Asgardians evacuated Asgardia and escaped its destruction. | Powers = Besides the conventional superhuman physical attribute of an Asgardian goddess, Frigga possesses certain abilities to wield magic, which have not yet been defined, including the spells shielding Balder largely from harm and the ability to transport herself between dimensions, such as Earth and Asgard. | Abilities = Allspeak: Thanks to the Allspeak, Asgardians can communicate in all of the languages of the Nine Realms, Earth's dialects, and various alien languages. | Strength = Frigga, a relatively old Asgardian goddess, can still lift (press) about 20 tons. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = * Frigga at the Guide to the Mythological Universe * Marvel Directory }} Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Frey Family Category:Marriage Deities Category:Mythological Figures Category:Frigga Family